


Dreams will make you cry

by Ilusiongris



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilusiongris/pseuds/Ilusiongris
Summary: «No es mi culpa que no te gusten las chicas»Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Will, e irónicamente, Mike tenía razón.Era su problema, era su maldición.No le habría importado tanto si aquella estúpida frase hubiese salido de los labios de un tercero ajeno a la situación.Sin embargo, ¿Mike?Justo él, justo el chico, por el cual nunca le podrían gustar las chicas, había expulsado esas hirientes palabras logrando que todo el peso de sus sentimientos se multiplicara hasta resultar asfixiante.





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientada después de la tercera temporada.  
Posibles spoilers.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de los hermanos Duffer y Netflix, yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza.

** _«No es mi culpa que no te gusten las chicas»_ **

** _«No es mi culpa que no te gusten las chicas»_ **

** _«No es mi culpa que no te gusten las chicas»_ **

** _«No es mi culpa que no te gusten las chicas»_ **

Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Will, e irónicamente, Mike tenía razón.

_Era su problema, era su maldición._

No le habría importado tanto si aquella estúpida frase hubiese salido de los labios de un tercero ajeno a la situación.

Sin embargo, ¿Mike?

Justo él, justo el chico, por el cual nunca le podrían gustar las chicas, había expulsado esas hirientes palabras logrando que todo el peso de sus sentimientos se multiplicara hasta resultar asfixiante.

No lo soportaba más, no podía continuar fingiendo que no le dolía ver a su amigo con _Elle_*, verlos tan cerca, tan íntimos, con sus bocas buscándose en todo momento para unirse. Ya no era simplemente la sensación de ausencia, de que Wheeler ya no gastaba de su tiempo en jugar o bromear con él, iba más allá, superaba la sensación de que le robaban a su preciado amigo, su atención y compañía; ahora se podría decir que le aterraba la idea de que Mike amara a Elle.

Y ya sabía que la quería, que era especial para él, que nunca se había vuelto tan obsesivo con otra persona como le había sucedido con ella, pero no podía amarla, _porque si lo hacía Will lo perdería todo._

Ese día, cuando Mike gritó _«No es mi culpa que no te gusten las chicas»_, entre tanto dolor no fue capaz de percibirlo, sin embargo, cuando estaba empacando sus cosas para llevarlas a su nuevo hogar, cuando su ahora antigua habitación quedó vacía, y las paredes produjeron eco, fue allí que lo comprendió.

_Que amara a Mike no significaba que tenía el derecho de ser correspondido, y mucho menos, que debía involucrar a Wheeler, porque este le había dejado en claro que no le interesaba._

Al cerrar la puerta decidió que allí escondida se quedaría por siempre la confesión de sus sentimientos, podría seguir sintiéndolos, pero jamás saldría en palabras, no tenía caso y lo comprobó en el rostro afligido de Mike mientras abrazaba a Elle, su corazón le pertenecía a la chica, y el suyo jamás podría pertenecerle a una, porque era de Mike.

* * *

La noticia llegó a oídos de Mike gracias a su hermana mayor.

Will era gay.

—¡¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijo antes?! —Soltó más como un reclamo y bastante alterado.

—Lo siento, no debí decírtelo —pronunció preocupada Nancy. Cuando Jonathan le contó aquello creyó que su hermano ya lo sabía, ahora temía haber cometido una imprudencia, si el menor de los Byers no lo había confesado antes a Mike debía tener una razón—. Olvida lo que dije.

—¡No, espera! —La tomó del brazo antes de que se escabullera—. ¡No puedes dejarme así, tienes que darme una explicación!

—Yo no te debo ninguna explicación y por favor olvida esta charla. —Se zafó de su agarre, antes lanzándole una mirada cargada de autoridad, y se marchó a su habitación para que la dejara en paz.

Mike quedó solo y perplejo, no podía terminar de creerlo, Nancy debía estar equivocada, quizá no escuchó bien o lo malinterpretó por completo. Observó el teléfono y sin pensarlo corrió para tomarlo, con rapidez comenzó a marcar el número de los Byers, pero cuando esperaba a ser atendido colgó de golpe.

¿Cómo le preguntaría si realmente era homosexual? ¿Cómo le pediría una explicación?

Era cierto que eran amigos, pero su relación no se comparaba ni de lejos a la de antes, habían transcurrido tres años y la distancia hizo de las suyas. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo contacto, el número de visitas que se hacían al año comenzaron a disminuir, ni siquiera su noviazgo con Elle soportó la lejanía, todo había cambiado, y al parecer, Will también.

Dustin y Lucas seguían siendo sus mejores amigos, incluso Max continuó en el grupo después de terminar con Lucas. Él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresaran, solo necesitaban madurar y valorar su relación.

No entendía cómo es que su hermana y Jonathan lo habían superado, cómo es que se habían mantenido juntos a pesar de la distancia, y ahora tenían planes para después de la universidad. Quizá se debía a la edad, porque él estaba seguro que incluso siendo menor lo que había sentido por Elle fue real, solo que no supo protegerlo, y ahora ya no había remedio.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la palma de su mano, no lo había soltado en ningún momento, y por un instante se asustó al pensar que se trataba de Will, pero cuando por fin se animó a contestar la voz de Lucas lo tranquilizó.

—_¿Mike eres tú? _—preguntó al escuchar solo una irregular respiración de fondo.

—¿Por qué no utilizaste los _walkie_ _talkie_? —Protestó sin ocultar su molestia.

—_Lo siento, las baterías se descargaron desde ayer y me dio pereza conseguir otras._

—Bueno, ¿qué pasó? —cuestionó perdiendo la paciencia, necesitaba continuar pensando y lo último que requería era distracción.

—_¿Qué te sucede? Suenas como tu hermana_ —se quejó y antes de recibir una respuesta continuó—: _En la mañana hablé con Will..._

Al escuchar su nombre su corazón se aceleró, no estaba listo para hablar de él.

—Oye creo que mi madre me está hablando, mejor te devuelvo la llamada después...

—_¡Espera, espera! _—Lo interrumpió—. _Logré convencer a Will de que viniera una semana antes de que las vacaciones terminen. ¡¿No es genial?! Yo soy genial, lo sé._

—¿Se quedará contigo? —Fue lo único que consiguió formular.

—_¿Estás hablando en serio? Tu sótano es grande y muy cómodo, siempre se queda contigo, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?_ —habló sorprendido por su repentina actitud.

—Está bien... —Una pausa extraña se instaló en la línea—. Me tengo que ir ahora o mi madre se enfadará.

Colgó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sabía que había actuado de forma sospechosa, más cuando su madre solía llamarlo a gritos y todos escuchaban perfectamente su voz del otro lado de la línea, pero todo estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

¿Cómo debía actuar frente a Will?

¿Y si después de todo Nancy lo había engañado y solo estaba creando por su cuenta una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

Quién sabe, pero la idea de que a su amigo le gustaban los chicos ya rondaba por su cabeza y no se la podía apartar. Recordaba como si fuese ayer a todos esos molestos chicos que se burlaron de Will cuando era pequeño. No quería ser como ellos, sin embargo, no entendía cómo es que después de todo lo que pasaron nunca lo había descubierto antes.

Quizá todo había sido una mentira, de otra forma no lograba comprenderlo.

**[...]**

Will siempre se caracterizó por poseer rasgos finos, complexión delgada y personalidad sumisa; también podría destacarse de la lista de cualidades de Byers, que sus sonrisas eran de las más puras y encantadoras que existían, sin embargo, el Will que caminaba en dirección a los chicos de Hawkins, definitivamente no era el mismo del que tenían memoria.

Lucía una expresión fría e indiferente como única muestra de adorno en el rostro, y cuando por fin esbozó un gesto parecido a una sonrisa como muestra de saludo y reconocimiento a los chicos, apenas los bordes de sus labios se estiraron y se elevaron unos milímetros. Llevaba el cabello más corto de lo que recordaban solía llevarlo, y en su guardarropa estaba claro que no conocía más color que el negro.

Contrario a lo imaginado, se veía un tanto rudo e intimidante.

¿Cuándo es que cambió tanto? Ahora se parecía más a lo que fue en su adolescencia Jonathan.

—¡Luces rebelde y genial! —exclamó Dustin adelantándose a su encuentro.

—La ciudad te ha vuelto duro, ¿cierto? —comentó Lucas con una sonrisa esperando para darle un abrazo.

Byers enarcó una ceja y después de unos dramáticos segundos les regaló una verdadera sonrisa, de aquellas que delataban la amabilidad y timidez que lo representaban a la perfección.

—¡Hey, chico! —Lo llamó Max con un gesto similar, pero este con un tinte de aprobación—. Me gusta tu nuevo estilo.

—No es para tanto —respondió para quitarle importancia, pero sin desvanecer la sonrisa.

Después de todo seguía sin acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención.

—¿ Y Elle? —preguntó Dustin que no se había enterado de nada.

—Está ocupada con los estudios —mencionó sin entrar en más detalles.

Los chicos comenzaron a protestar, Max aprovechó para girar y observar a Mike que se había quedado un par de metros por detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No vendrás a saludar? —cuestionó enfadada a su amigo.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en Wheeler, pero uno en especial sintió que le quemó la piel.

—Este... Yo... —balbuceó bastante nervioso. Siendo algo muy impropio de él—. Will... Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta.

Max frunció el ceño en desagrado por su respuesta.

—Gracias —dijo con simpleza el nombrado.

—Seguramente extraña demasiado a Eleven que se quedó sin palabras —se burló Lucas para romper la rara tensión que había surgido entre ellos.

—Cállate, eso no es cierto —se defendió Mike regresando un poco en sí.

—Se honesto Mike, no ganas nada con mentirte a ti mismo —atacó Dustin tomando ventaja de la situación.

—¿Por qué se meten conmigo? ¡Déjenme en paz! —habló perdiendo la paciencia.

Will en todo momento se mantuvo observando con discreción las reacciones de Wheeler. _Algo no andaba bien con él_, lo conocía de sobra como para pasarlo por alto.

—Ya, olvídenlo —aconsejó Max aburrida por la pelea que ella había iniciado—, mejor vamos por un helado o moriremos derretidos por el calor aquí mismo.

**[...]**

Todo había transcurrido relativamente bien, hasta que llegó la hora de que los chicos se marcharan. Como en ningún momento Mike se había quedado a solas con Will, no había tenido que hablarle directamente.

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró y solo quedaron los dos, un sudor frío resbaló por la mejilla del anfitrión.

Byers lo ignoró por completo y se dedicó a acomodar sus cosas junto a la colchoneta que esperaba por él.

Incómodo por la atmósfera se decidió a hacer algo al respecto:

—¿Quieres que baje los juegos de mesa para entretenernos un rato antes de ir a dormir? —dijo con todo el valor que logró reunir.

—No... Me siento cansado —pronunció Will dándole la espalda—. Pero mañana temprano podemos jugar —ofreció para suavizar su anterior respuesta.

Mike por un instante no creyó lo que escuchó. ¿Lo había rechazado? Y Byers al percatarse de que su amigo se había quedado mudo giró para mirarlo. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le sucedía, pero ahora estaba convencido de que tenía que ver con él.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, deberíamos... —comenzó a decir Will, pero fue interrumpido.

—No te preocupes, también tengo mucho sueño, hoy fue un día muy largo —habló apenado y sintiéndose estúpido.

—Sí, algo así —murmuró esperando que se marchara también, mas Mike no parecía tener ganas de moverse—. ¿Quieres dormir aquí? —ofreció al ver que seguía ahí de pie frente a él.

Los colores subieron a las mejillas del chico.

—No, no, yo no... Es que me espera arriba mi madre y... —calló sintiéndose patético.

—Entiendo —respondió ocultando que había notado su extraño comportamiento.

—Bueno, me iré ahora. —Casi corrió a las escaleras, pero se recordó que lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad—. Si necesitas algo... Puedes usar el _walkie talkie_ —dijo deteniéndose un segundo antes de subir a toda prisa por los escalones.

Will no pudo evitar suspirar cuando se encontró solo. Se pasó las palmas de las manos húmedas por el rostro y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para calmarse.

No debió aceptar regresar a Hawkins.

Antes consiguió controlarse, pero últimamente le resultaba imposible. Una semana con Wheeler era mucho tiempo, podría soltar todo en cualquier momento, porque le molestaba tanto que Mike anduviera por ahí ignorando lo que ocurría con él, temía revelarle por accidente una pista o algo que lo delatara.

Debió seguir el consejo de Elle y alejarse por completo de Mike. Sin embargo, ya estaba allí y no tenía más que intentar no prestarle mucha atención.

**[...]**

A medio día los chicos se reunieron en el centro comercial, el cine parecía una buena opción en aquella temporada tan calurosa, y normalmente en la sala Mike se sentaría junto a Will, pero esta vez fue diferente; Wheeler eligió una esquina con la excusa de que podría necesitar ir al baño en cualquier momento debido a un repentino dolor de estómago.

Max miró a Lucas, y luego Lucas a Dustin. _Lo habían pillado._

—Creo que se me antojan unas palomitas —dijo Max poniéndose de pie.

—Pero trajimos suficientes papas y dulces como para diez personas —evidenció Mike ya que ni siquiera habían terminado la mitad de lo que llevaban en sus mochilas.

—Te acompaño. —Lucas la siguió sin esperar respuesta.

Will los observó de reojo, la película estaba justo en lo mejor.

—Creo que yo también saldré, necesito ir al baño —mencionó Dustin después de un minuto de que los otros dos se marcharan.

—Iré contigo —Mike estaba por levantarse cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Mejor quédate con Will para que nos cuenten qué nos perdimos —habló con rapidez Henderson y con una sonrisa insegura lo dejó atrás.

**[...]**

—Bien —tomó el mando Max—, descubrimos que algo malo sucede entre ustedes —entornó los ojos en dirección a Will y Mike, sus labios formando una fina línea de disgusto.

—¿De qué hablan? —Soltó una risita nerviosa Wheeler.

—No queríamos intervenir, pero ustedes parecen no tener ganas de solucionarlo y no nos dejaron más opción —cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho—, entonces lo que harán es quedarse ambos aquí y solo podrán bajar hasta que todo esté de vuelta a la normalidad —dictaminó Max.

—No hay nada de malo entre nosotros —explicó por fin Will—, quizá lo que pasa es que no hemos tenido mucho de qué hablar.

Estaban en lo alto de una colina, estaba por oscurecer y lo último que quería era que los mosquitos se lo comieran vivo.

—Lo siento Will, pero sí parece que Mike tiene un problema contigo, deberían hablarlo entre ustedes —Lucas lo miró con cierta lástima y se posicionó junto a la chica para dejar en claro que estaba de su lado.

—Tranquilos, confío en que lo lograrán —comentó Dustin antes de emprender camino junto a Lucas y Max cuesta abajo.

Los vieron detenerse lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos, pero no lo suficiente para perderlos de vista.

Wheeler pateó una piedra y se sentó en el césped con notable enfado. No le parecía que sus amigos se metieran en sus asuntos. Lo que le sucedía era solamente su problema, era su mente que no abandonaba la idea de que Will era gay.

—Oye... Si es sobre Elle... —comenzó a decir, pero al descubrir la cara de confusión que puso Mike se detuvo para pensar mejor sus siguientes palabras—: Aunque ahora vive conmigo y es como mi hermana, no estoy de su lado o del tuyo. Lo que tuvieron y dejaron de tener por los motivos que solo ustedes saben, no es asunto mío.

Mike suavizó su expresión y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y comenzaba a sentir frío por el pasto húmedo rozando sus piernas desnudas.

Su cabeza era un caos desde que habló con Nancy, y odiaba sentirse así, tan confundido y alterado. Desde que conoció a Will surgió en él un instinto de protección, y cuando regresó después de estar atrapado en aquella sombría dimensión, aumentó en él aquella necesidad de cuidarlo y de no dejar que nada malo le pasara de nuevo. Pero eventualmente aquel sentimiento disminuyó cuando Eleven fue su novia. Después de eso ambos se marcharon, y ya no sabía qué fue lo que quedó en él para Will.

—En serio que ella no me dijo nada, y yo tampoco quise saber, no es algo...

—¿Eres gay? —soltó Mike aquella duda que lo carcomía. No podía dar crédito a ello, pero tampoco tenía pruebas de lo contrario.

Will calló, perplejo, jamás imaginó que Mike le preguntara aquello, y mucho menos imaginó que justo por esa razón se haya comportado tan distante todo el tiempo desde que llegó.

—Lo escuché de Nancy, si ella se confundió... Perdón, pero si no es así... Entonces... —No sabía qué más decirle, desde el inicio se dio cuenta que no tenía el derecho de pedirle una explicación, pero quería que lo hiciera, la necesitaba.

Byers sintió volverse pequeño, prefería que lo que sea que disgustó a Mike tuviera relación con Eleven, no con él, y mucho menos con su preferencia.

—Si es verdad... Está bien, no pasará nada... Seguimos siendo los mismos, ¿cierto? —Lo último salió como una súplica.

_«No es mi culpa si no te gustan las chicas», _recordó y respondió:

—Tenías razón... —susurró.

—¿En qué tenía razón? —habló confundido y poniéndose de pie. ¿Tenía razón en preguntar si era gay?

—Aquella vez —comenzó a decir, recordando a la perfección y esperando que él también lo hiciera—. Cuando me molesté con ustedes porque comenzaron a olvidarse de los juegos y a interesarse en sus novias.

Poco a poco llegó a su memoria aquella discusión. La había olvidado.

—Eso no fue... Yo no sabía. —Quería disculparse, sabía que debía hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —lo detuvo antes de que continuara—, solo quería estar con ustedes, de alguna forma sentía que me había perdido mucho más tiempo al estar atrapado en el _upside_ _down_, solo quería que todo siguiera igual, y no lograba entenderlos. Quizá seguía siendo un niño y ustedes ya habían crecido...

—Lo que dije estuvo mal, en verdad lo lamento, nunca quise ser un idiota contigo.

Sabía que no lograría nada ahora, antes debió insistir en que lo perdonara.

—No estuvo mal, tenías razón —contrario a lo que sentía, se obligó a mirar sus ojos y a dejar todo claro—. Y no es tu culpa.

Ahí lo tenía, la respuesta, pero que mencionara que no era su culpa le hizo sentir mal. Para otra persona quizá podría suponer un alivio, pero no lo sintió de esa forma.

—Will —lo llamó para decirle que nada había cambiado, que seguían siendo amigos.

—No es tu culpa —repitió y su expresión se contrajo.

Tenía tanto que no lo veía así, hubo una época en que era normal, cuando era acosado por sensaciones y visiones, cuando volvía a perderse en aquella dimensión. Pero habían pasado tres años, había transcurrido tanto.

—Will... —Volvió a pronunciar su nombre porque no sabía qué más hacer, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Nunca fue culpa tuya.

Casi no logra escucharlo, un extraño solo hubiese percibido un murmullo, pero Mike conocía tan bien su voz.

—¡Espera! —Intentó tomarlo del brazo para que no lo dejara así, pero Byers fue más rápido, y eso lo impresionó, bajó corriendo y pasó de largo a sus amigos—. ¡Will, Espera! —insistió consciente de que era tarde. Sin embargo, no fue tras él.

Ahora su cabeza dolió con un nuevo caos por iniciar, y con la imagen de la expresión de Will antes de marcharse. Una que nunca le había mostrado. 

**[...]**

Bajó los escalones con cierto temor, no sabía con exactitud lo que le diría a su amigo, solo tenía presente que necesitaba dejarle en claro que todo seguía igual entre ellos, que nada había cambiado porque le gustasen los chicos, que todo estaba bien y que lamentaba haberse enterado por su hermana, que hubiese preferido saberlo cuando él se sintiese preparado para contárselo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; y lo mejor era olvidar esos últimos días repletos de incertidumbre por su parte.

Esperó descubrirlo acostado encima de las sábanas, o en el sillón abrazando sus rodillas, quizá observando a la nada, pero jamás sospechó lo que encontró haciendo a Will en su sótano:

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Olvidó todo, su mente se puso en blanco por un instante y solo procesó lo que vio.

—Me voy con Dustin —respondió el otro metiendo en la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo la última playera que había dejado encima de una silla.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y la única acción que logró ordenar su mente a su cuerpo fue tomarlo de las muñecas sin importar la brusquedad.

—¿Por qué? —Rugió con los dientes apretados.

Merecía una explicación, no había hecho nada malo. No era su culpa, eso le había dicho, ¿ahora por qué se marchaba?

—Mi madre llamó, necesita que mañana regrese a casa. —Mintió con descaro y Mike pudo notarlo enseguida.

Claro que omitía la verdad, él los últimos días había utilizado a su madre en múltiples ocasiones como pretexto para no admitir lo que ocurría, reconocería aquella mentira a kilómetros.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió con rudeza cuando expulsó las palabras, no era tonto, quería la verdad, si es que existía una.

¿Tanto le dolió que se enterara de su secreto? ¿Se avergonzaba de ello? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Él era su mejor amigo y merecía una oportunidad para que descubriera que en realidad nada cambiaría en su relación. No lo trataría diferente, ni volvería a hacer comentarios estúpidos.

—Me estás lastimando —Fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron, con total indiferencia y una expresión neutra.

—¡¿Por qué te marchas?! —Gritó, ni siquiera pensó en que arriba lo escucharían y podría meterse en problemas—. ¡¿Por qué te vas si aquí estás muy bien conmigo?!

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su corazón latiendo sin control que sentía que en cualquier momento lo atravesaría, y en contraste a su estado, Will se mantenía sereno y ajeno a su histeria.

—Te digo que me sueltes —dijo a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos para desprenderse de su fuerte agarre, pero no logró más que lo siguiera y acercara su rostro al suyo.

Lo tenía a unos centímetros, y eso le hizo tragar saliva inconscientemente. Su mirada estaba puesta en la suya, fija y sin titubear, examinando cada pigmento verde de sus ojos, y eso poco a poco provocó que fuese cediendo.

—Dime, ¿por qué te vas? —Esta vez su voz salió sin fuerza, pero parecía más molesto, como si la rabia le impidiese gritar. Y eso era mucho peor.

—No hay una razón... —Su voz salió un tanto trémula, asustado porque incluso sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento cederían y lo tirarían al suelo.

—No te creo. —Se acercó más a su rostro, intimidándolo, seguía siendo más alto y se aprovechó de ello.

Will desvió la mirada, no podía continuar manteniéndose inmutable si lo único que veía era su mirada y su ceño fruncido en disgusto. Y como adivinando su debilidad, Wheeler soltó una de sus muñecas para tomarlo de la barbilla y obligarlo a enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué te vas? —Expulsó en tono de advertencia, ya que no pensaba volver a repetirlo, había sido suficiente, y sabía que Will estaba igual. Ambos en el límite.

—Me siento incómodo contigo... —dijo muy despacio, como si cada palabra quemara al salir de su garganta.

Mike no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, ni siquiera después de escucharlo, ni siquiera al transcurrir el primer minuto en completo silencio. Quería ver un destello de mentira, un atisbo que lo delatara, pero no había nada de eso. Esta vez habló en serio.

Y le hirió.

Los segundos que le siguieron a su descubrimiento pasaron como arrastrándose a sus pies, como negándose a abandonarlos. Gradualmente fue perdiendo la fuerza en sus brazos hasta que estos cayeron laxos a sus costados. Pero seguía mirándolo, no porque no le creyera, esta vez quería que le mintiera y le dijera que había sido una broma, que no hablaba en serio, que su madre lo estaba esperando y que deseaba pasar la última noche en casa de Dustin porque tenían un asunto pendiente, cualquier cosa era mejor, cualquier palabra, ni siquiera la escucharía con claridad, pero al menos así sabría que lo intentó. Que intentó sanar la herida que le abrió.

Will retrocedió un paso más, y esta vez Mike no lo siguió.

Buscó su maleta y subió con ella las escaleras.

Intentó tragarse el nudo que se formó en su garganta, intentó ignorar las ganas que tenía de llorar, y consciente que fracasaría, salió de prisa sin despedirse de la familia Wheeler, necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

En el sótano quedó un destrozado e irreconocible Mike. Cuando su amigo desapareció de su vista, entonces esta se fue nublando, y las lágrimas cedieron sin esfuerzo, empujadas por la gravedad, fluyendo por sus mejillas y humedeciendo su rostro.

Solo recordaba una ocasión en la que lloró así, y esa fue cuando creyó que Will estaba muerto. Pero ahora verlo partir así, sabiendo que realmente le incomodaba, que su presencia era una molestia para él, era como una nueva especie de muerte.

Y no lo entendía, para él Will era la descripción perfecta de comodidad, a su lado podía ser él mismo, no temía hablar y soltar cualquier cosa que cruzara por su cabeza, porque el chico parecía que lo comprendía, y se sentía tan a gusto, con aquella sensación de estar en casa, podía cerrar los ojos sin preocupaciones al estar junto a él, porque confiaba en Will.

_Había perdido a su mejor amigo, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto._

**[...]**

Por suerte Joyce estaba muy lejos de él, por suerte no lo podía ver, de otra forma estaría furiosa contra el mundo entero, ya que su pequeño hijo vagaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles sombrías de Hawkins; luciendo perdido y desamparado. Roto y vulnerable.

Desde que regresó del _upside down_ su madre se había vuelto mil veces más paranoica con todo lo respecto a él, y no es que la culpara, solo que a veces necesitaba un respiro, recargarse en una esquina y desmoronarse lentamente sin temor a que lo descubrieran y le cuestionaran hasta sacarle la verdad.

Esta ocasión era una de ellas, y en parte se alegraba de poder experimentar su dolor sin que estuviesen detrás de él. Era cierto que era diferente en muchos aspectos, había estado atrapado en otra dimensión a punto de morir, y si aquello no fuese suficiente, gustaba de su _misma especie_, como una vez dijo Mike.

Necesitaba calmarse, se sentía ansioso, su corazón latiendo de forma enfermiza y hasta respirar le resultaba doloroso.

_Mike lo sabía_, y estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara de que lo miraba de forma diferente al resto, que le quería de forma especial.

Ojalá Jonathan hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada, ahora nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuese por aquel día en que le confesó todo a su hermano mayor, y no fue porque deseó decírselo, fue porque no tuvo elección.

Sabía que no podía continuar avanzando sin dirección, debía hacer algo al respecto, y al percatarse que había caminado más de lo que imaginó, sintió un poco de miedo, después de todo no había olvidado nada de lo que vivió ahí, y en realidad, nunca podría.

—¡Will! —escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con fuerza a su espalda por la voz de una mujer.

Al girar se encontró con los rostros de los padres de Mike blancos de la preocupación.

—¡Will! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se acercó a él Karen y cuando la tuvo enfrente, la mujer tomó su rostro entre sus manos para descubrir si tenía alguna herida a simple vista—. Will, gracias a Dios estás bien, regresemos a casa —dijo con dulzura, aliviada por encontrarlo.

El chico de cabellos castaños no fue capaz de rechazarla, sabía que lo que hizo no estuvo bien y por suerte la señora Wheeler no lo había tratado con dureza.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Mike sentado en la otra esquina, mirándolo con una expresión sombría.

—Bien, ya estamos todos —dijo Karen para apaciguar la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente, pero no logró mucho.

El señor Wheeler sin decir palabra encendió el motor.

**[...]**

Despertó con picazón en los párpados, se los talló con los dedos aplicando un poco de fuerza en sus yemas. Un carraspeo a su lado casi provoca que pegue un grito.

—Hablé con Dustin por el _walkie talkie_ —comenzó a informar sin importarle que Will lo mirara con cara de _«¿Desde hace cuánto llevas observándome mientras dormía?»_—. Me dijo que no estabas con él. Después de media hora, y que no aparecías por ningún sitio, les pedí a mis padres que salieran conmigo a buscarte.

A pesar de no arrepentirse por lo que había hecho, sentía que le debía una explicación.

—Mi madre insistió en marcarle a la tuya, pero logré convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

No sabía si había hecho bien, pero preocuparla cuando estaba tan lejos no lo pareció buena idea.

—Igual a primera hora de la mañana terminó por marcarle y contarle lo que sucedió.

Will hasta ese momento se había mantenido atento y calmado, pero al escuchar lo último su rostro palideció.

—Tengo que llamarla —dijo haciendo a un lado la sábana que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

—Espera —le advirtió extendiendo su brazo frente al menor para impedirle avanzar—, ambas sospechan que tuvimos un problema. —Byers tragó saliva—. Porque ella nunca te pidió que regresaras.

Al decir aquello no lució decepcionado, desde el inicio sabía que estaba mintiendo, solo que en esta ocasión expuso claramente la verdad y Will ya no tenía forma de ocultarse.

—Igual me iré hoy... —pronunció en voz baja.

No sabía cómo hablarle después de todo lo ocurrido.

—No quiero decirte qué hacer, pero si sales corriendo tu madre no te dejará en paz hasta que le digas lo que ocurrió. —Will lo observó asombrado de que leyera tan bien su miedo, y es que siempre lo hizo, pero nunca dejó de tomarle por sorpresa, de cierta forma le daba una falsa esperanza—. Quédate un día más, vamos un rato al arcade con los chicos y después a comer, prometo que no te molestaré.

Mike se puso de pie, le regaló una media sonrisa resignada y dio media vuelta. Ya le había dicho todo lo que debía, no había razón para que continuara con él, más si era consciente de que su presencia resultaba desagradable para el otro.

El de lunares en el cuello permaneció con una pierna fuera del colchón, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de su espalda.

Sentía que había arruinado su amistad, tanto tiempo luchó por esconder sus sentimientos, por hacerlos a un lado e ignorarlos, pero ahora todo había resultado fatal. Caótico. Aunque al menos se alegraba de que Mike no supiera la verdad por completo. Porque entonces hasta su recuerdo para él sería lamentable, ahora podría recordarlo con nostalgia.

**[...]**

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué tu puesto sigue intacto? —Se quejó Dustin, no le gustaba que después de tanto tiempo de intentarlo, sus esfuerzos no dieran frutos.

—Si dejaras de pensar un momento en Suzie podrías concentrarte y ganarme —respondió Max con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, es mi turno, y presiento que hoy es mi gran día. —Lucas hizo a un lado a Dustin.

—¿Tu día de perder de nuevo? ¿No crees que ya has tenido suficientes? —Se burló en venganza por haberlo empujado sin delicadeza.

—Eso dices ahora, pero cuando...

Byers los observaba discutir con un sentimiento cálido formándose en su pecho.

Si tan solo ellos supieran que fuera de Hawkins no había chicos iguales a ellos, que eran los mejores amigos que cualquiera podría desear, porque no había encontrado a nadie que les llegara un poco a lo increíble que eran.

—Oye, Mike ¿tú ya te diste por vencido? —Lo llamó Max para incitarlo a que se uniera a su pequeña competencia.

—Olvídalo, no caeré en tu trampa para que después te burles todo el día de mí.

—Que espíritu tan pesimista —comentó Lucas.

—Al menos mi marca está en otros sitios —dijo en modo de defensa.

Will sonrió, haber seguido a su lado seguramente habría sido lo mejor, felicidad asegurada, diversión infinita, pero sospechaba que de ser así habría encontrado la forma de arruinarlo. _Si solo nunca hubieran nacido esos sentimientos._

—Mira, Will —Dustin se acercó a él con prudencia. Todos sabían que las cosas no se habían solucionado, pero les darían una última oportunidad de arreglarlo por sí mismos—. Probemos esa máquina, me parece que es nueva.

—Claro —respondió y lo siguió, pero una duda le surgió y no se pudo quedar callado—. ¿Por qué te parece que es nueva?

_¿No se la pasaban todo el tiempo ahí metidos?_

El chico sonrió un poco nervioso.

—Tiene tiempo que no venimos —dijo intentando restarle importancia.

—Ya veo...

—Es que Lucas intenta pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de Max, la acompaña a aquellos lugares donde antes iba con Eleven, y yo, pues, bueno... Me gusta mantenerme en contacto con Suzie y Steve a veces me ayuda...

—¿Y Mike? —cuestionó sin dejarle terminar.

—¿Mike? —Al parecer la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa—. Bueno, Mike, él... —Por su semblante estaba claro que no sabía qué responder.

—¿Él qué suele hacer? —insistió.

—Pues... Ya sabes —se encogió de hombros con incomodidad—. Mike suele quedarse en casa y... Hacer cosas, supongo.

Byers observó a su amigo con una expresión que rozaba lo frío.

—Pero escucha, en serio nos haces falta a todos, también extrañamos mucho a Elle —dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. 

**[...]**

El grupo de amigos se encontraba en la pizzería más popular de la pequeña ciudad, atiborrados en una mesa con asientos de cuero color vino que desprendía un olor familiar, Will se había sentado junto a Lucas y Max, frente a ellos Mike y Dustin discutían sobre la mejor pizza que habían probado hasta el momento, asegurando que la suya era la mejor, por lo que comenzaron una charla extraña sobre la importancia de los ingredientes, sabores y texturas al comer pizza.

Will sostenía entre sus manos la soda sabor limón que había pedido mientras observaba con disimulo al de cabellos color azabache, el envase que contenía su bebida se había cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por las puntas de sus dedos y las humedecían provocándole una sensación de viscosidad.

—Queda una rebanada, ¿seguro que no la quieres? —Insistió Lucas haciendo ademán de pasársela.

—No, gracias —contestó sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Deberías tomarla, casi no comiste y si sigues esperando Dustin o Max se la comerán sin pensarlo dos veces —le advirtió.

—No hay problema, no tengo mucha hambre —habló ladeando la cabeza en su dirección, consciente que continuar respondiéndole sin mirarle no era un gesto muy amable de su parte.

—Pues no se diga más —comentó la pelirroja estirando la mano para alcanzar la caja, los había escuchado en todo momento—. ¡En serio sabe bien! —exclamó al dar la primera mordida.

A Byers le causó gracia y una especie de ternura ver como su amiga disfrutaba de la pizza, un placer de lo más sencillo, y las expresiones exageradas de ella ocasionaron que una sonrisa adornara su rostro al instante.

Para él la chica era muy linda, y su personalidad otro nivel; entendía a la perfección por qué Lucas y Dustin perdieron la cabeza por ella al inicio_, Lucas sin encontrar la forma de superarla todavía_. Sin embargo, no lograba sentir nada más que apreciación a su belleza y honesto cariño después de conocerla, y al considerarla parte de sus seres cercanos y queridos.

_No había atracción ni deseo. No existía interés ni capricho._

Solo la podía ver como una amiga que apreciaba demasiado. En cambio, si tenía que decirlo, en Mike encontraba un montón de cosas que despertaban una pasión impropia de la amistad.

Le gustaba su cuello pálido visto desde todas las perspectivas, _y vaya que lo había contemplado desde la mayoría_, le fascinaba cómo caían sus cabellos, que no eran lacios del todo, pero tampoco podía llamarlos rizos, más bien eran un tanto ondulados con un volumen que invitaba a sumergir los dedos y prometía un deleite insuperable. Y su rostro, _su hermoso rostro_. Amaba los puntitos repartidos por su piel, como si un misterioso ser hubiese soplado polvo de estrellas en su cara, y el resultado era la constelación más bonita que había tenido la oportunidad de admirar.

También podría hablar por horas de sus labios, del rojo carmín natural que los teñía, siempre hinchados de forma precisa; y lo mejor eran los gestos que concebía con ellos.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero en ocasiones, cuando lo tenía en frente, y Mike se ponía a hablar apasionadamente de cualquier cosa, Will se perdía en sus labios, en fantasías, en sueños absurdos donde aquellos carnosos labios se acercaban a los suyos hasta palparse, y suavemente, moverse al mismo compás. Y en conclusión, le gustaba todo del único hijo varón de los Wheeler. _Estaba jodido._

**[...]**

Ese día cuando el atardecer estaba por terminar su hermoso espectáculo en el cielo, abrazó a los chicos con fuerza. Se iría muy temprano por la mañana, las despedidas siempre eran difíciles.

Y las odiaba.

**[...]**

Estaba por bajar al sótano cuando hizo algo que requirió más que fuerza de voluntad:

—Hey, Mike, ¿no quieres hacer una pijamada improvisada conmigo?

El nombrado tenía la intención de pasar derecho a su habitación sin molestarlo, pero cuando escuchó su voz se detuvo en seco.

—Sí —pronunció con cierta timidez, ocultando que por dentro moría de la emoción porque Will le estaba dando una última oportunidad—. Dame cinco minutos. —Todavía avergonzado se apresuró a dirigirse a su cuarto para ponerse la ropa de cama.

El castaño suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con nerviosismo. Estaba decidido.

_Lo tiraría todo por la borda._

¿Pero por qué ahora?

Quizá se debía a lo que escuchó de Dustin, que Mike pasaba mucho tiempo solo, _y le creía. _Porque lo conocía, y porque sabía que cuando el chico se aferraba a alguien, no lo sustituía ni lo reemplazaba con facilidad. El lugar de Jane y el suyo sabía seguían ahí, suspendidos en el aire, empolvándose y desgastándose.

Con un miedo nuevo para él bajó al sótano y se apresuró a ponerse el pijama. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero sentía la apremiante necesidad de apostar por su sueño absurdo, de arriesgarse sin importar las consecuencias. Seguro había perdido la razón, había enloquecido, pero se debía a que Mike no se lo dejaba fácil; si se hubiese conseguido una novia, o si le hubiese preguntado todo el tiempo por Elle como antes siempre lo hizo, entonces ni se plantearía esa situación.

—Will...

Lo escuchó a su espalda y se giró. Lo miraba como pidiendo permiso para acercarse.

—Puedes dejar tu almohada junto a la mía —ofreció intentando olvidar su inquietud y omitió un _«Aunque seguro al final no querrás quedarte a dormir»_.

—Traje un rompecabezas —indicó desviando la mirada, sintiéndose pequeño y patético, más cuando a veces creía que ya no tenía la edad para aquellos juegos.

Byers sonrió para darle a entender que había hecho una buena elección.

—¿Es nuevo? —preguntó interesado.

—Sí, Nancy lo encontró en la librería, es de _El señor de los anillos_, dijo que pensó en nosotros cuando lo compró.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba salía con una velocidad medida, como si temiera molestarlo.

Y eso le entristeció.

No quería que le tuviese miedo, en realidad ni siquiera quería terminar su amistad, pero tampoco podía quedarse más tiempo de brazos cruzados. Quizá si le demostraba lo que sentía terminaría por provocar que lo detestara y su presencia lo asquearía por completo, al menos así él no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo. _Sabía que tendría que rendirse algún día, tal vez ya era el momento._

Seguro sería más que doloroso, pero en ese instante le dolía más saber que Mike esperaba por un amigo que no podía responder al mismo sentimiento, porque el suyo se había transformado en algo totalmente distinto.

—Es genial —respondió esperando a que el chico sacara las piezas de la caja y las dispersara en el piso.

Cuando lo hizo se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas, dejando un hueco entre ellos, y comenzaron a buscar las piezas que conectaban. Mike encontró las esquinas y las colocó de tal forma de que las demás cupiesen.

Al principio se concentraron en el rompecabezas, pero conforme avanzaban fueron intercambiando piezas, haciendo comentarios y riendo porque parecía no tener forma lo que hacían.

El juego constaba de mil quinientas piezas, no estaban del todo seguros de poder terminar antes del amanecer, pero ninguno lo mencionó en voz alta.

—Esta es la nariz de _Radagast_. —Sin esperar a que Will lo confirmara embonó el fragmento en su sitio.

—No logro encontrar la pieza que falta de su ojo —mencionó distraído mientras removía las restantes.

—Déjame ayudarte —ofreció y al intentar buscar de su lado por accidente rozó su pulgar con el dorso de la mano de Byers. Había sido un movimiento inconsciente y un tanto torpe, en cuanto sintió aquel contacto apartó deprisa la mano, como si el solo roce le quemara. Will sorprendido por su reacción cerró su mano en un puño—. Lo siento, en verdad. —Asustado se excusó, no quería que pensara que lo hizo porque le dio asco, es solo que tocarlo después de todo lo ocurrido le tomó por sorpresa.

—No te preocupes —respondió el menor bajando la mirada. _Era ahora o nunca_—. Que me gusten los chicos no significa que me atraerán todos —comentó evidenciando su estúpida acción.

Mike asintió en comprensión.

—Sí, lo lamento, yo...

—En realidad hasta ahora solo me ha gustado uno —explicó aun sabiendo que no se lo había pedido.

—Entiendo —susurró, consciente de que lo mejor era escucharlo hasta el final sin interrumpir, más cuando se estaba abriendo de esa forma ante él. _Y trató de apartar cualquier sentimiento, se concentró en Will y lo demás lo suprimió._

El castaño por acto reflejo llevó una mano detrás de su oreja, cuando tenía el cabello más largo quedaba enganchado en esta, ahora solo fue un gesto absurdo y sin sentido. Un hábito que realizaba cuando estaba nervioso.

—Él no lo sabe, no me parece justo decirle, porque tal vez le gusta alguien más...

Sabía que estaba dando un rodeo innecesario, como ignorando que la puerta de entrada estaba justo frente a sus narices.

—Deberías decirle de todos modos —aconsejó con total convicción, ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de dónde había sacado tal certeza.

—No es tan fácil —murmuró y después soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones—. No estoy preparado para su rechazo —confesó con los dedos apretados, los de las manos hechos un puño, los de los pies encogidos dentro de sus calcetines a rayas.

—Pero quizá no lo haga —rebatió y al percatarse de que lo había dicho demasiado resuelto trató de explicarse—: Eres un chico increíble Will, seguro no podrá tomarse a la ligera tus sentimientos. Esa persona no podría odiarte ni despreciarte, nadie podría hacerlo.

Y lo decía con total honestidad, no solo por decir algo optimista en un caso apremiante, lo conocía desde muy pequeño, _y los amigos no mentían_.

Byers se animó a levantar la vista y fijarla en el rostro bañado en pecas de Mike, con la escasa luz del sótano lucía imponente. _Si solo supiera que se refería a él, entonces no diría aquello ni estaría tan tranquilo._

—No, no lo creo —admitió con voz trémula.

Wheeler pestañeó y abrió los labios para refutar su afirmación, pero Will no le dio oportunidad y colocando las rodillas encima del rompecabezas, que había quedado inconcluso y olvidado, lo uso de soporte para poder robarle un beso. Uno que inició acercándose con brusquedad y terminó por empujarlo hacia atrás un par de centímetros por el repentino choque de dientes.

Will dejó las manos a los costados del otro muchacho, sudaba frío a pesar de que la temperatura era agradable, se mantuvo con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, como sellados eternamente, negándose a enfrentarlo por completo, incluso sabiendo que había invadido su espacio personal.

Después del violento asalto, después de la impresión inicial de Mike que provocó que abriera mucho los ojos, desconcertado y deslumbrado al mismo tiempo, _el castaño se obligó a llevar la situación mucho más lejos_; despegó con suavidad sus labios para capturar entre ellos el inferior de Wheeler, el más suave y carnoso, y la sensación fue mucho más placentera de lo que alguna vez soñó, _quitando que su interior se estaba convulsionando de tantas emociones colisionando_, surgió en él un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo que le alentó a succionar la dulce piel del de pecas.

Mike cobrando plena razón de lo que estaba sucediendo, colocó sus manos en los hombros del más pequeño en tamaño, pero cuando estuvo a punto de empujarlo para apartarlo, lo sintió temblar, sintió su cuerpo sacudirse apenas perceptible bajo su tacto y le escuchó emitir un gemido lastimero que en un instante le quebró. _Y Will pareció sostenerlo a tiempo a pesar de que su alma también se rompía, como si con sus manos raspadas y sangrantes fuese capaz de tomarlo y juntar las piezas rotas._ Entonces apretó sus puños con una fuerza increíble contra la playera verde jade que Byers utilizaba como pijama.

El beso que interpretaron en el sótano de los Wheeler, con el cielo nocturno aglomerado de nubes grises a punto de estallar en lluvia; el beso que compartieron fue uno inexperto, prolongándose en los segundos que iban demasiado aprisa, pero que aun así recorrieron juntos. Sus labios se separaron y se volvieron a unir, como repeliéndose entre ellos, pero al final descubriendo que era más cálido cuando permanecían unidos. Las manos de Will poco a poco se elevaron y tomaron con firmeza por el cuello a Mike, quería abalanzarse sobre él, subirse a su regazo para eliminar los centímetros de oxígeno y vacío que los separaban, en cambio se conformó con hundir los dedos en aquel cabello que desprendió su aroma favorito.

Se besaron hasta que escucharon el agua azotar la tierra y las paredes de la casa, y hasta que un trueno demasiado estruendoso impactó muy cerca de ahí. _Fue solo así que se separaron_. La electricidad se cortó justo cuando sus miradas se enlazaron y la plena consciencia de lo que habían hecho les golpeó con dureza, como un fuerte puño tomando el rol de la realidad.

**[...]**

El autobús aguardaba a unos metros impaciente por Will. Las bicicletas de Mike y Nancy —habían tomado prestada la de la chica para llevarlo hasta allí y ella con gusto accedió— descansaban junto a la banqueta, y al contemplarlas de reojo despertaban en ambos jóvenes recuerdos de una mejor época. De aquella donde la palabra _complicado_ solo tenía significado en las tardes de _Dragones y Mazmorras_.

Esa mañana en especial se sentía gélida, y la visión de Hawkins después de ser azotada en lluvia no ayudaba a mejorarla.

Will se había despedido durante el desayuno de la familia Wheeler, lo habían adelantado a las siete de la mañana para poder compartirlo con él; ahora, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba encontrar una sola excusa para hablarle al chico que le había obsequiado su primer beso. Ni siquiera podía mencionarle que le agradeciera a su familia por recibirlo, ya que él mismo lo había hecho antes de salir.

El silencio parecía ser una figura tangible entre ellos, alargada y robusta, impidiendo que se dirigieran la palabra.

Después de que Will abriera la boca y volviera a cerrarla varias veces seguidas sin alcanzar a emitir algún sonido comprensible, por fin el chofer anunció que ya podía abordar y desistió de continuar haciendo el ridículo. Como asegurándose de que su mochila era la auténtica, se la quitó y revisó el contenido, solo fue un pretexto que se inventó para estar con Mike hasta el último segundo.

No habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar sobre lo ocurrido, tampoco es que Byers esperara que lo hicieran; era consciente que aquello no debió pasar, pero igual le hubiese gustado que lo mencionara. _Cuando se separaron y quedaron atrapados en medio de tinieblas, se vieron obligados a subir y permanecer en la sala, esperando que los rayos se alejaran y la lluvia disminuyera, pero el único que se debilitó fue Mike. _

_Acostumbrando la vista a la oscuridad Will distinguió como el chico fue quedando dormido, hasta que por completo la consciencia le abandonó._

_Y contrario a lo que creyó, no lo odió ni le tuvo envidia de que pudiese dormir después de aquello, tan solo permaneció sentado en el sillón frente a él, con las piernas frente a su pecho y la barbilla recargada en sus rodillas, con las mejillas ardiendo y la sensación extraña de estar encerrado en las mismas cuatro paredes con la persona que le gustaba. Porque al día siguiente sería diferente, no lo volvería a ver dentro de algún tiempo, quién sabe, igual pasaría mucho más tiempo de lo que podía imaginar._

La fila de pasajeros fue desapareciendo, pronto el último subió y Will entendió que había llegado la hora de marcharse.

Mike ni siquiera pareció notarlo, hasta que el otro avanzó en dirección al autobús fue cuando le prestó atención. Quería desearle buen viaje y decirle que volviera pronto, pero mientras más se alejaba más se le dificultaba hablar. Al final, lo vio subir sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás y elegir un asiento donde apenas lo pudo observar desde abajo.

Su mano quemó para que la elevara e hiciera el saludo universal de "adiós", pero el resultado fue el mismo, hasta que el autobús desapareció fue capaz de reaccionar.

Sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño, incluso sentía aquel letargo en sus pensamientos y movimientos.

En conclusión, seguía sin creer que Will lo hubiese besado, que él le hubiese correspondido y que al final lo dejara ir. Pero no sabía cómo detenerlo, ni siquiera sabía lo que él mismo ya debería saber. Estaba confundido, demasiado, y necesitaba olvidarlo todo, dejar de pensar y abandonarse a la ignorancia o al vacío, porque de seguir así no podría continuar.

¿Qué le había dicho Will antes del beso?

_«**No estoy preparado para su rechazo**». «**Tal vez le gusta alguien más**». «**En realidad hasta ahora solo me ha gustado un chico**»._

¿Se refería a él? ¿Era él esa persona de la que estuvo hablando todo el tiempo?

¿Y si solo lo besó para callarlo?

Pero lo sintió real, mucho más significativo que mil palabras juntas en la misma oración y un millón de explicaciones con lógica.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debió haber hecho?

Solo lo había ignorado, y ni siquiera se despidieron con propiedad. No estaba listo, todavía, para actuar, si lo hacía seguro después se arrepentiría.

**[...]**

A un par de kilómetros de distancia Will se hundió en el asiento, atrajo con fuerza el aire a sus pulmones y lo expulsó con suma lentitud.

Era curioso, pero no sabía que los sueños te pudiesen hacer llorar.

_Había cumplido uno de sus más grandes sueños y estaba llorando por ello._


	2. Segunda parte

Estaban reunidos a mitad de cancha de la escuela, era su último día de clases y, a la vez, último día en el colegio; lo siguiente en sus vidas sería la universidad o el trabajo.

—Entonces nos abandonarás, justo cuando el tiempo que nos queda juntos es contado, por irte con Eleven. —Resumió Dustin no muy feliz por la noticia.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, no es por Jane —explicó por milésima vez.

—¿Entonces? —Max elevó una ceja y lo observó con suspicacia.

—Quiero darle una sorpresa a Will y Eleven, _a los dos_ —enfatizó lo último. Se encontraba parado frente a los otros tres, los tenía a medio metro de distancia, sentía que estaba en un juzgado en lugar del espacio donde los chicos de su edad descargaban energía.

—Pues ya te dijimos que vamos todos, también queremos verlos —Dustin concluyó.

—No me están entendiendo, necesito ir solo, por unos días, por eso me adelantaré y ya después ustedes pueden alcanzarnos —dijo exasperado, llevaban varios minutos discutiendo lo mismo.

—Es que no le veo el caso de que te vayas primero. —Max suspiró con frustración—. También tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Jane, y no por eso me voy a adelantar...

—Bueno, déjenlo ir, igual no podremos ir hasta la próxima semana —Lucas habló intentando ser una especie de mediador.

—Solo no lo vuelvas a arruinar, fue por ti que Will no volvió a regresar y por lo tanto, Eleven tampoco. —Max no quería sonar pesada, ni ser ella quien sacara a relucir el problema en el que se vieron envueltos los últimos doce meses, pero seguía sin perdonarle que estropeara su amistad.

Quién lo diría, después de superar situaciones apremiantes relacionadas al _upside down_, ahora atravesaban conflictos más comunes y clichés, pero igual de estridentes y agobiantes.

Wheeler no fue capaz de mirarla después de que le echara en cara su error. Ni siquiera les había explicado lo que ocurrió la última noche de aquel verano con Will. Pero eventualmente se enteraron cuando el menor de los Byers evitó a toda costa regresar y hablar de Mike en sus escasas conversaciones.

—No le informen que iré, por favor —les pidió apenado por la situación.

—No lo haremos —Dustin lo observó unos instantes—: Y ya dejen de actuar tan extraño.

**[...]**

Nancy entornó los ojos cuando su hermano se acomodó en el lado del copiloto.

—Se suponía que iría sola a visitar a Jonathan, por qué tuviste que decirle a nuestra madre que también querías venir. —No es que odiara pasar tiempo con él, pero había imaginado ese inicio de verano sin tener que estar cuidando de menores.

—Escucha, tuviste parte de la culpa con lo que me sucedió con Will, entonces tienes que aceptar esto sin protestas —le dijo con una expresión sombría.

—¿Mi culpa? Yo no sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes. Lo único que se me ocurre es que le hayas dicho algo estúpido. —En cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios se arrepintió y lo observó de reojo con preocupación—. Pensé que eras más maduro Mike, que antes de soltar cualquier cosa que se te viniera a la mente lo pensarías muy bien, que tendrías cuidado por tratarse de Will...

Al no obtener respuesta soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿No me dirás nada? —le cuestionó con la esperanza de que le respondiera, desde que Will se marchó se había enterado por sus padres que su hermano apenas y salía con sus amigos. Se había encerrado en sí mismo y ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados—. Puedo ayudarte, o al menos, lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

—Deberías arrancar antes de que nuestro padre se arrepienta de dejarnos ir —mencionó para evadir el tema que claramente su hermana quería comenzar.

—Escucha, será un viaje largo y no me rendiré tan fácil. —Giró la llave y se puso en marcha antes de que, efectivamente, su padre cambiara de opinión.

Durante el transcurso Nancy intentaba sacarle información, y Mike en respuesta subía el volumen de la radio para amortiguar su voz.

Hasta que sonó _Should I stay or should i go?_

El menor de los Wheeler, ahí presentes, recordaba esa canción de forma especial; recordaba a Will poniendo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el _cassette_ que Jonathan le obsequió, en esos momentos lucía tan feliz, e incluso llegó a escucharlo cantar cuando creía que no le prestaba atención. Recordaba a la perfección al Will de aquella época, tan noble y frágil ante sus ojos, y ahora, ni siquiera sabía en qué se había convertido.

_Should I stay or should i go?_

Justo eso él se preguntaba. _¿Debería quedarse o debería irse?_

—¿Quieres que paremos? —preguntó con dulzura Nancy, no solía hablarle de esa manera, su hermano siempre aparentaba tener todo bajo control por sí mismo, parecía que no la necesitaba. O eso había creído todo el tiempo—. Si necesitas aire, podemos pasar a... —dijo disminuyendo el volumen del estéreo y la velocidad, lista para detenerse en cualquier instante.

—No la quites —fue lo único que logró articular y volvió a incrementar el volumen de la radio.

Nancy obedeció, pero cuando la canción finalizó, apagó el estéreo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Tenía la vista al frente, pero su postura evidenciaba que estaba atenta al menor.

—No es nada... —contestó con voz apagada y desprovista de vida.

—Que a Will le gusten los chicos no es algo malo —comenzó a explicar, suponiendo que el problema partía de allí—, que a ti te gusten las chicas y no puedas comprenderlo, no significa que por ello deban distanciarse... Sé que hay muchas opiniones al respecto, y una parte considerable afirma que es incorrecto, ¿pero cómo podría ser el amor algo malo?

—Detente... —Apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la ventana y cerró los ojos—. No es eso, ni siquiera te estás acercando.

En realidad, _¿cuál era el problema?_

—Bien, entonces intentaré con otra cosa. —Tomó unos segundos que se sintieron eternos para pensar—. Quizá te dijo que le gustaba alguien...

El corazón de Mike se aceleró un poco al escucharla.

—Quizá de repente te sentiste reemplazado, estabas acostumbrado a ser el chico más importante en la vida de Will, sin contar a Jonathan... Pero no debes olvidar que algo así debió sentir él cuando comenzaste a salir con Jane —esperaba no estar muy alejada de la realidad, porque hasta el momento no se le ocurría nada más—, y Will tuvo que asumirlo. Es normal sentir celos de las parejas de tus amigos, después de todo, sigues siendo especial para ellos, pero aquella persona _es de un extraordinario especial._

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, Mike reflexionando sobre lo que su hermana mayor le había dicho.

—Nunca pensé en cómo se sentiría Will cuando estaba con Elle —murmuró y abrió los ojos.

—Es normal, en esos momentos solo estabas concentrado en lo que tú mismo sentías. Cuando el primer amor te llega a temprana edad es muy complicado, todo el proceso es demasiado nuevo... —Declaró con empatía.

El menor de los Wheeler no prestó mucha atención, se concentró en sus pensamientos y de repente se encontró exteriorizándolos:

—Creo que siempre di por hecho que Will estaría ahí, pasara lo que pasara —dijo con voz desprovista de intensidad.

La joven se sintió tentada a detener el automóvil.

—Entiendo, a veces...

—Pero él siempre fue importante para mí, y también daba por hecho que pasara lo que pasara estaría para él.

Nancy apretó el volante y buscó con rapidez un lugar para estacionarse, mientras Mike continuó hablando:

—Y ahora, con todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, sigo pensando lo mismo, que quiero estar para él... Pero no sé si de la misma forma que él.

—¿De qué forma? —Para ese momento el auto estaba en la orilla de la carretera y su hermana lo miraba fijamente.

Dudó confesarle la verdad, desde el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Will se había convencido de que todo lo que ocurriera a partir de allí solo le concernía a ambos, por eso jamás les contó a sus amigos, ni siquiera sacó el tema bajo un disfraz de curiosidad, sentía que era demasiado íntimo, que decirles sería similar a desnudarse frente a ellos, y no se sentía preparado para ello bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sin embargo, quizá decirle a Nancy podría ayudar a aclarar su mente.

—Will... Él... —Exteriorizarlo era más difícil de lo imaginó—. Creo que le gusto, o le gustaba —declaró inseguro, cuando lo decía en voz alta sonaba ajeno, como algo sin sentido y sin ni una pizca de relación con él.

La castaña no lució sorprendida como creyó lo estaría, tan solo asintió un par de veces y observó la carretera que se extendía frente a ellos.

El silencio comenzó a impacientarle, después de soltar lo que por tanto estuvo guardando tan celosamente, lo último que quería era permanecer sumido en el vacío.

—Y yo no sé si... Pueda... —Para ese momento ya se había arrepentido de hablar y llevándose las manos al rostro suprimió las ganas horribles que tenía de gritar—. ¡Di algo, maldición! —gruñó en su límite.

Nancy tragó saliva y se acomodó el flequillo.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? —El menor la miró con una ceja en alto y ella explicó—: Me imagino que tienes un plan, que ir a verlo debe ser el inicio —intuyó.

—No es un plan como tal —reflexionó lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Necesito verlo, necesito descubrir qué es lo siento por él, creía tenerlo claro, pero veo que no.

—¿Puedes corresponderle? ¿Te gusta de esa forma? —cuestionó sin piedad, tenía que ser directa. El tiempo no les sobraba para evitar el problema, y ya había transcurrido un año desde aquello.

—No lo sé —repitió, se había vuelto su frase favorita.

—¿Y Eleven? ¿Qué hay de ella? —No entendía cómo funcionaba, pero lo estaba intentando.

—Ella me gustó, me gustó mucho —dijo con honestidad—, pero he dejado de pensar en Elle desde que me dijiste que Will era gay.

Asintió en comprensión y esperó un poco para continuar. Estaban por llegar a la casa de los Byers, pero se darían el lujo de tomar unos minutos más. Al final no sería mucha la diferencia.

—Siempre di por hecho que él era diferente al resto —explicó Mike—, de cierto modo no me preocupaba, porque él no parecía tener interés por nada más que lo que teníamos nosotros. Los juegos, las bromas y la escuela. Entonces no tenía que quebrarme la cabeza, él nunca cambiaría...

Nancy estiró la mano hasta alcanzar el hombro de su hermano. Le dio un ligero apretón y sonrió.

—Will sin duda es un chico especial, siempre fue dulce y el más tímido de ustedes, pero sigue siendo una persona, tiene todos esos sentimientos que nosotros también cargamos... Deseo, celos, tristeza... Amor —le explicó con calma y añadió—: Y ahora, ha crecido tanto y se ha vuelto un chico asombroso.

Mike la observó con cierta envidia y pesar, porque ella sí había podido ver a Will en ese año, y él no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad.

—Y sé que quizá temas perderlo, pero ante todo tienes que ser sincero, si a ti no te gusta no puedes forzar a que surja algo que debe ser espontáneo y natural. —Sabía de lo que estaba hablando, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Mike bajó la mirada y odiándose por lo que confesaría a continuación cerró los ojos para no tener que afrontarlo tan directamente:

—Yo... Estuve observando a Dustin y Lucas... Me acerqué a ellos y...

—¿Fue diferente? —le ayudó a completar la oración.

Comenzaba a sentir el estómago revuelto, nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos, pero estaba soltando todo lo que había escudriñado y sobre analizado los últimos tiempos.

—Sí, no sentí ni una pizca de curiosidad... Ni nada, solo incomodidad y algo invisible que me repelía... ¿Por qué fue diferente con Will?

_Por dónde podía empezar_, se preguntó la chica.

—¿Con Will fue como una mezcla de incertidumbre y expectativa? —Susurró ella.

_Curioso_, su historia no era muy diferente a la de su hermano menor.

—No lo sé, quizá —reconoció sin estar completamente seguro.

Nancy sonrió con nostalgia, después de todo su hermano no estaba tan perdido como él mismo creía.

—Cualquiera que sea tu plan para estos días, solo siempre se honesto —le aconsejó y se acomodó para reanudar su camino—. _Yo una vez me contuve porque creí que estaba sintiendo algo incorrecto por la persona equivocada. Pero ni él era incorrecto, y mucho menos lo que sentía _—omitió lo último, su hermano tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

O tal vez era solo ella reflejando su propia historia en la de Mike.

**[...]**

Jonathan se acercó corriendo al automóvil, abrió la puerta y una feliz Nancy lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ambos permanecieron con los ojos cerrados y susurrando palabras que Mike no alcanzó a comprender, hasta que por fin el chico, poco a poco, entreabrió los ojos y descubrió al hermano de su novia sentado, observándolos con curiosidad.

—Hey, Nancy... Tú... —balbuceó confundido.

—¡Estás aquí! —Una voz más joven y fresca lo interrumpió—. Joyce te está esperando... —No fue capaz de terminar de hablar, ver a Mike salir del automóvil, cuando se suponía nadie más debería salir de allí, la tomó desprevenida.

—Hola, Jonathan, Elle... —Saludó a la chica que lo miraba pasmada de la impresión.

—Mike quería darles una sorpresa, tiene mucho que no ve a los chicos —dijo Nancy dirigiéndose a su novio—, ¿crees que fue una mala idea?

Byers la observó y negó enseguida.

—Will estará muy feliz de verte —respondió al menor de los Wheeler ignorando su actual situación.

**[...]**

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando llegó a casa, había planeado regresar más temprano para comer con su familia y Nancy, pero se había entretenido de más con sus amigos, un grupo de chicos que se hacían llamar así mismos _el club de los perdedores_.

Dejó su bicicleta cerca de la puerta de entrada, planeaba preguntarle a Jane si quería dar un paseo con él más tarde. Al ingresar a su hogar notó que estaba sospechosamente silencioso, pero no le dio tanta importancia, quizá Jonathan había salido a algún sitio con Nancy, y Joyce tal vez había cambiado de turno a último momento, como sucedía a menudo.

Su habitación estaba en el primer piso, pero se dirigía al de Elle, que estaba en el segundo; le diría de una vez si deseaba acompañarlo al mirador al que solían ir antes con frecuencia.

Como era verano su piel se sentía pegajosa y podía percibir el olor de su propio sudor, estaba distraído pensando en tomar un baño rápido cuando inconscientemente abrió la puerta sin tocar primero:

—Jane, ¿sabes dónde fueron —descubrió a Mike sentado junto a su hermana—... todos?

Por un instante estuvo tentado a volver sobre sus pasos y cerrar tras de sí, quizá se había confundido de habitación. Quizá había abierto una de otra dimensión.

—Will —la chica pronunció su nombre con fuerza para que no se marchara, vislumbrando la intención que brillaba en su expresión—. ¡Mira quién ha venido hasta acá! —intentó sonar emocionada, pero cierto tono en su voz delató su inquietud.

El de ojos color avellana desplazó con rapidez su impresión inicial por una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, y se dirigió a Mike:

—Oh, hola, es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo más serio de lo que deseó y al mismo tiempo retrocedió dos pasos—, deben tener muchas cosas por hablar y muchas ganas de ponerse al corriente. Yo tengo que salir, quedé con... —Se le estaba acabando el aire y, para su mala suerte, la mente se le teñía de blanco a una velocidad alarmante—. Con los chicos, entonces...

A Wheeler no le llegaban con claridad sus palabras, pero sí su voz, era lo único que lograba percibir con intensidad, opacando por completo el significado de lo que pronunciaba.

_Su voz_, la reconocía, aunque había sufrido cierta alteración, ahora sonaba más profunda y madura. Y era obvio que cambiaría, actualmente Will tenía dieciocho años, el rostro infantil y dulce que exhibía al mundo se había transformado, seguía poseyendo rasgos finos y delicados, pero inspiraba algo distinto, al observarlo solo podía concluir que se había convertido en un joven muy hermoso. Siempre le gustaron sus facciones, sin embargo, ahora le provocaban cierta opresión en el pecho.

Aunque había crecido en estatura, seguía siendo más bajo que Mike, pero se debía a que él era excesivamente alto; y tras la holgada ropa que llevaba encima estaba seguro que seguía el mismo chico de figura menuda que siempre fue.

—Espera —intervino Jane ya que el otro parecía ausente—, Mike acaba de llegar, también quiere hablar contigo, a esos chicos los ves todo el tiempo, quédate con nosotros —pidió con una tierna mueca en los labios.

Sabía que tenía razón, y también tenía presente que seguir huyendo no evitaría lo inevitable, sin embargo, curiosamente lo que le preocupaba más era descubrir si Mike soportaba su presencia.

El de tez blanca lucía fuera de sí, no le ayudaba a descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

—Anda —le hizo un espacio entre ellos—, ven aquí —dio unas palmaditas al colchón, estaban encima de su cama.

Iba a decir que sí, pero al no ver reacción en Wheeler negó con la cabeza.

—Luego podemos conversar nosotros. —Se marchó antes de que su hermana lo volviera a detener.

Elle observó al chico pálido continuar inmerso en sus pensamientos. No entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

—Seguramente cree que necesitamos hablar de _aquello_ —murmuró y se encogió de hombros—, lo siento Mike, pero a mí me gusta alguien más.

El nombrado reaccionó por fin con su confesión y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Cuándo pasó? —cuestionó sin ocultar en su expresión lo traicionado que se sentía en ese momento.

Y es que era consciente que lo de ellos irremediablemente fue muriendo, pero él nunca se imaginó superándola y reemplazándola como si de ropa interior se tratase.

La castaña lo miró y sonrió con empatía.

Eso siempre amó de Mike, la seriedad e importancia que le dio desde que la conoció.

—Algún día tenía que pasar —explicó como si lo hiciera a un niño pequeño—, y está bien. Tú también puedes hacerlo, enamorarte de nuevo...

_¿El amor podía ser así de sencillo? Un día serlo todo, y al día siguiente nada_, se preguntó con melancolía, pero al alzar la mirada y observar los hermosos ojos de la chica, tan hermosos y extraños, se dio cuenta que efectivamente, ahora eran _nada_.

—No encontraré a ninguna otra chica tan especial como tú —le dijo en apenas un susurro—, y no sé si desee encontrarla.

Eleven se acercó, ocupando el lugar que antes le ofreció a su hermano, tomó la mano de Mike entre las suyas y con sus dedos acarició los largos y huesudos del chico que había sido su primer amor.

—Quizá no haga falta encontrarla, porque ha estado contigo todo el tiempo —pronunció, siendo cada palabra impregnada de un significado que Wheeler captó al instante.

—Pero él no es...

Elle colocó un dedo en medio de sus labios para callarlo.

—Qué importa, qué importa si no es, o si lo es. Lo importante es lo que sientes tú —le dijo con seguridad, con tanta que poco a poco sintió que algo en él fue cediendo.

—¿Y tú estás bien con ello? —Necesitaba saber la respuesta.

Jane no debería tener derecho o autoridad en sus decisiones, pero algo en él le decía que no estaría actuando correctamente si ella se oponía.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó.

—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y él también... —Aún no sabía si funcionaría, sin embargo, deseaba con fuerza que así lo fuera—. Ve con él, deja de perder más tiempo. —Lo animó frotando la palma de sus manos en su espalda.

Al separarse permitieron a sus miradas encontrarse y así estudiar a detalle la contraria.

Jane estaba agradecida de haberse topado con él, desde el inicio la protegió y nunca la trató como un bicho raro.

Y él estaba agradecido con Jane. Por haber confiado en él, y por sacar lo mejor de él cuando creía que no valía gran cosa.

—Escucha con atención, te diré a dónde fue, solo existe un lugar en esta ciudad a la que él iría después de reencontrarse contigo —habló dando así por finalizada su extraña conexión.

**[...]**

Subió con dificultad la empinada colina donde Eleven le había dicho que encontraría a Will.

La chica le había prestado su bicicleta, le quedaba demasiado pequeña, sus piernas se doblaban de forma dolorosa cada vez que pedaleaba y sentía sus muslos arder con cada mínimo movimiento, cruzó los dedos para que estuviera allí y el viaje no resultara en vano.

En la cima lo aguardaba un mirador viejo y descuidado. Se notaba que no era muy frecuentado por los pobladores de la ciudad.

Al llegar vio la bicicleta de Will votada descuidadamente y él suspiró aliviado. Dejó la suya a un lado y con pasos sigilosos, temeroso de asustarlo, se acercó y subió los diez escalones que daban a la entrada del sitio.

Lo buscó con la mirada, pero claramente no había nadie allí.

Se acercó a la orilla, un pequeño muro que le llegaba a la mitad de la cadera le sirvió de apoyo para que observara la ciudad a lo lejos y no cayera en el proceso.

Suspiró rendido y al dar media vuelta se encontró a Will frente a él, estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, observándolo con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

Mike abrió la boca, el viento sopló con fuerza y como si fuera capaz de influir en lo que estaba por hacer, sintió que arrastró y se llevó consigo sus palabras.

Al ver que no diría nada, el castaño llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y se acercó al borde junto al que una vez fue su mejor amigo, con el rostro sereno y los ojos brillosos contempló el cielo que se alzaba imponente y espectacular ante ellos.

Permanecieron así, Will con la mirada perdida en la puesta de sol, Mike observando las sombras proyectadas en el pavimento.

—Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en esa noche —dijo de repente Byers—, creo que existían formas más sutiles de decirte que me gustabas... —Calló de repente, inundado por los recuerdos que permanecían frescos en su memoria.

—Sobre ese día...

—En realidad no tienes que decir nada. —Mike no lo sabía, pero permanecer enfocado en el cielo le daba valor para continuar hablando, así no tenía que mirarlo a él, porque si lo hacía no podría atreverse a nada—. Sé qué es lo que dirás. Te gustan las chicas, a mí no, y no es tu culpa. —No se sintió liberado como esperó, al contrario, algo en su interior se apretujó y removió dolorosamente—. Igual me alegra que todo quede claro entre nosotros —finalizó. Con movimientos lentos se giró para por fin darle la cara.

Mike tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con la expresión descompuesta, y soportando una lucha interna que parecía no tener fin; sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados y sus nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo.

Algo muy dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que estrechara en sus brazos a Will, otra que se quedara callado y dejara que la corriente siguiera su curso.

_Quédate quieto, y deja que se marche_, le susurró una voz que sonaba muy convincente y sabia.

Byers estiró la mano izquierda cuando notó que los labios del chico comenzaron a tiritar, pero cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de alcanzarlo, cerró su mano en un puño y su brazo regresó a su costado.

No podía quejarse, al menos no había tenido que escuchar el desprecio y rechazo de su boca, de cierta forma, hasta sentía que le debía un agradecimiento.

_Bien, ahora a empezar de nuevo_, se dijo a sí mismo, _justo como Jane, si ella pudo olvidarlo y superarlo, entonces también puedo encontrar la forma._

Dio un par de pasos para alejarse de Mike, pero eventualmente los sentimientos de amargura y melancolía le atacaron. Quiso ignorarlos, ignorar que habían coexistido con él los últimos cuatro años, pero al intentarlo solo logró que su vista se nublara.

—Yo no he podido parar de pensar en esa noche —lo escuchó a su espalda y deseó que se detuviera, necesitaba dar vuelta a la página, no alargarla interminablemente—, pienso algunas veces en qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos besado, o en qué hubiera pasado si aquella tormenta no hubiese provocado aquel apagón. Pienso en qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese atrevido a decirte lo que sentí, incluso pienso en qué hubiera pasado si hubiese dejado de pensar y solo me hubiese dejado llevar... —confesó tan rápido que terminó por quedarse sin aliento, pero eso no impidió que se apresurara a tomar por la muñeca a Byers.

El de ojos color avellana abrió mucho los ojos y sus latidos se aceleraron sin control, tanto que temió lo delataran ante Wheeler.

—No hace falta que continúes —respondió y tiró de su mano para que lo soltara, pero los dedos del otro estaban firmemente sujetos a su alrededor.

—Incluso ahora sigo pensando y pensando, en esa noche, en ti, en mí, en nosotros, en el beso, en tus labios —se sinceró, estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero le importaba poco, por permanecer callado solo había perdido, en cambio, quizá, así ganaría algo—. Y todas las veces, sin excepción, concluyo que no importa lo que hubiese hecho, al final te habría besado de nuevo para asegurarme de que fue real.

Para ese momento Will sentía que estaba por desvanecerse y extraviarse, quería pellizcarse, tal vez estaba soñando, de nuevo.

—¿Podrías darme una segunda oportunidad? —dijo casi suplicante.

Sus latidos eran tan fuertes, que los sentía contra sus oídos con una fuerza increíble.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué, Mike? —Con temor dio media vuelta y se encontró de frente los profundos y turbados ojos del chico.

Suprimió las ganas terribles de tomar su rostro bañado en pecas entre sus manos.

—Para besarte —musitó con sus finos labios luciendo pálidos y trémulos.

Will lo pensó en serio, en otro tiempo ni siquiera lo habría hecho, pero ahora no era tan sencillo. ¿Qué tal si no funcionaba? ¿Qué tal si terminaban por odiarse?

_¿Valía la pena el riesgo?_

Cerró los ojos, y pensó. Pensó, pensó y pensó.

Sin embargo, no había nada por pensar.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Mike muy cerca de su rostro.

El sol había descendido y ni siquiera se percató del momento exacto en que ocurrió aquello, solo sabía que el viento soplaba gélido para ser inicios de verano. Y que Wheeler lo contemplaba con una adoración que nunca antes le conoció, esa expresión era nueva.

—No lo haré si tú no quieres —su voz gutural se estampó contra sus labios.

Alzó una mano y con la yema de sus dedos acarició la mejilla derecha de Mike, con admiración rozó los puntitos que habían perdido color contra su piel.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y como si su cuerpo intuyera con exactitud la distancia que los separaba, lo guió ese instinto hasta que posó sus labios de forma perfecta contra los contrarios.

Evaluó la suavidad del contacto y la humedad que enseguida le siguió a su acción.

Lo besó, y Wheeler enseguida reaccionó. Apresó por la cintura a Will, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y suprimió las ganas horribles de llorar.

Ambos dejaron de pensar y se concentraron en aquel instante tan íntimo que compartían.

**[...]**

Nancy no fue capaz de contener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al ver llegar a un par de silenciosos Will y Mike.

Las mejillas teñidas de carmín, las miradas esquivas y, _por supuesto, no podía faltar_, la forma en que caminaban en paralelo negándose a separarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, provocaron en la mayor de los Wheeler unas ganas tremendas de molestarlos:

—¿Qué tal, chicos? —dijo llamando la atención de todos en la sala, que antes no habían notado cuando irrumpieron en la casa.

—Will, veo que invitaste a Mike a conocer la ciudad —Joyce los observó, perceptiva y contenta de que _aparentemente_ las cosas seguían igual entre ellos, le alegraba que estuviesen en buenos términos de nuevo.

—Seguro te mostró algo increíble, ¿cierto, Mike? —Intervino Nancy antes de darles oportunidad de responder a Joyce—. Se te ve en la cara.

—Me llevó justo donde suele llevarte Jonathan —replicó al instante con ironía impresa en la voz.

—Pero el parque que me gusta queda muy lejos, ¿pudieron llegar en bicicleta hasta allá? —Preguntó Jonathan pecando de inocencia e ignorante del juego de fastidiarse entre los hermanos Wheeler.

Will estaba rojo hasta las orejas y deseando volverse invisible.

—¿Te sientes bien, hijo? —La mayor de los ahí presentes se puso de pie.

El de ojos color avellana enseguida asintió y agitando con exageración las manos le suplicó que permaneciera en su lugar. Conocía de sobra la intención que se proyectaba con claridad en su rostro, quería acercarse a tomarle la temperatura.

—Anduve todo el día en bicicleta —se excusó con audacia—, solo estoy agotado —mintió al no hallar más opción.

—Bueno... —contestó un tanto insegura e indecisa—. Entonces empecemos a cenar para que tú y Mike puedan ir a descansar.

Los chicos asintieron y se ofrecieron a ayudarla a poner la mesa.

Minutos después, Aprovechando que Joyce estaba distraída con sus hijos varones, Jane se acercó a Mike y le susurró unas palabras que auguraron la revelación de un gran tesoro.

**[...]**

El de bonitas pecas se acomodó en la colchoneta que le prestó el castaño.

Por muy extraño que sonara, Wheeler sentía el mundo en espiral, y se debía en su totalidad a Will.

—¿Necesitas algo más para dormir? —habló con auténtico cansancio.

El día había resultado ser el más extenuante y alucinante que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, el otro no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, si tenía que cerrar los ojos, no lo haría para dormir.

—¿Podemos apagar la luz y encender tu lámpara? —pidió desviando la mirada, odiando su respiración ruidosa.

Un confundido Will obedeció, y al terminar, un baile de estrellas y demás figuras complejas inundó su habitación.

Por unos minutos Mike contuvo el aliento.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —Casi no sonó como pregunta, conocía el talento del castaño.

Sin emitir palabra asintió, sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas, pero intentó ignorarlo.

—Es increíble —pronunció con admiración.

Recorrió con la mirada hasta el último rincón del sitio, y concluyó en los brillantes ojos de Will. En aquellos que había tenido la dicha de contemplar casi toda su vida.

Hasta ese momento una especie de bruma se cernía en su mente, pero por una fracción de segundo se elevó un par de centímetros, la distancia suficiente para que la claridad absoluta lo poseyera por completo.

Y fue ahí que por primera vez Mike vio a Will por lo que era, y le asombró descubrir la mirada que obtuvo de vuelta por Will. _Fue una similar a la suya, con la diferencia de que él desde hace cuatro años ya lo miraba así._

La intimidad del momento le erizó la piel, la revelación golpeó a su lógica y en consecuencia sus emociones se desbordaron hasta derramarse y resultar imposible retenerlas. Era demasiado tarde para retroceder, solo quedaba seguir el camino que se extendía amplio a sus pies.

Y solo un pensamiento se instaló cómodamente en su cabeza, «_Por favor, santa mierda_».

Guiados por el mismo impulso se acercaron y recortaron la distancia entre sus cuerpos, Will sintió un grito, o algo parecido, alojado en la cavidad de su pecho y trató de retenerlo antes de que lo superara, pero se le subió por la garganta y consiguió sofocarlo en los labios calientes de Mike, que quemaban y ardían contra los suyos. Inmediatamente después encontraron su ritmo mientras se saboreaban. En medio de aquello permanecía una sensación de vergüenza definitiva y pacífica, las mariposas revoloteaban, pero la ansiedad y la alarma se asentaron en sus estómagos.

Sus pestañas temblaban, igual que el resto de sus extremidades, pero estaba bien y se negaron a romper la burbuja en la que entraron juntos.

El menor enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Mike en un intento de dejar que su cuerpo se demorara lo suficiente como para que su mente le recordara que tenía que parar, que fuera estaba su familia y en cualquier momento los podrían descubrir, pero las manos de Wheeler colándose debajo de su playera le desconectaron del exterior, sus dígitos serpenteando y acariciando su cintura le hicieron consciente de cada centímetro cuadrado de sí mismo, y un calor surgió en su vientre, y la acción de Mike fue directa y absurdamente en línea recta a sus partes bajas.

Will se balanceó contra Mike, más bien, su propia cadera se movió contra la de él, desencadenando una reacción en cadena que comenzó con la reciprocidad, un empuje que causa un empuje que causa otro empuje y así interminablemente.

Ambos se sentían aturdidos y en las nubes, una nueva bruma se ceñía sobre ellos y el aire comenzó a percibirse almizclado.

Cautivados por completo por las sensaciones, Mike sacó casi dolorosamente una de sus manos para buscar una de las de Byers que permanecía aferrada a sus cabellos, la buscó para entrelazar sus dedos y rompiendo el beso bajó sus labios a la barbilla del castaño, bajó más hasta su garganta y terminó por encontrar el sitio ideal en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro, repartió besos y no se contuvo, _y no necesitó_ _hacerlo_, lamió en círculos la piel aterciopelada de Will. La risa burbujeante del más bajo alcanzó sus oídos, y a su propia lengua.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo cauteloso y todavía absorto en acariciar a Byers con su mano libre.

Llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, de tal manera que sus cabellos más largos quedaron colgando, suspiró sintiéndose pleno. En respuesta expulsó sonidos indescriptibles y entrecortados.

Mike paró y con ambas manos tomó por el rostro a Will, comenzando a preocuparse.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente.

Lamiéndose los labios, y aterrizando a la realidad que los envolvía, tragó las palabras rotas atoradas en su garganta hasta que en su lugar quedó un agradable vacío.

Sus ojos brillaban más que la luz de las estrellas proyectadas en la pared de su habitación y los dedos de sus pies se encontraban aún curvados.

—Creo que debí preguntarte esto antes —soltó y tomando una pausa esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Esperaba que respondiera sus anteriores preguntas, por ello su frente se arrugó y su expresión se contrajo en confusión. Pero como iluminado por gracia divina en una fracción de segundo lo captó.

—Sí —declaró y con los pulgares dibujó círculos en las mejillas de Will.

**[...]**

Seis pares de brazos se encontraban recargados en el muro de concreto. Todos con pantaloncillos cortos que les llegaban a mitad de los muslos y playeras holgadas completaban su atuendo.

Max y Eleven un poco más alejadas del resto, la última apuntando con el dedo sus lugares favoritos para que la otra los conociera.

—Entonces, ¿están saliendo? —habló aún asombrado por la noticia.

Las preguntas: _¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada?, _se aglomeraron en su cabeza, pero al final prefirió omitirlas.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —Cuestionó Lucas, que no había reaccionado sorprendido, pero tampoco indiferente. Más bien, comprensivo.

—Mi madre —dijo Will.

—_Nuestros hermanos_ —contestaron ambos al unísono y eso fue suficiente para provocar una sonrisa cómplice que Mike interrumpió a tiempo antes de que se perdiesen en su propio mundo. 

—Y ustedes —concluyó.

—¿Irán a la misma universidad? —Max dijo de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—No... —Su voz sonó cautelosa al responder.

—Pero harán lo mismo que Nancy y Jonathan, además, tienen la ventaja de que pueden colárseles en sus citas para poder verse más veces —Elle dijo optimista y se dirigió a Mike—: Es una estrategia que realmente funciona, ¿cierto?

Wheeler ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Y también puedo utilizar el tiempo de Jane para visitar a Will —pronunció con confianza y pasó su brazo por los hombros del castaño de forma protectora.

—Olvídalo, ya te lo he dicho, necesito tiempo de calidad con mi hermano —protestó y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, acción que dejaba claro que no estaba dispuesta a negociar.

—Por favor, ustedes ya tuvieron mucho tiempo _de calidad _juntos, y yo necesito a Will más que tú. —Instintivamente lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

Dustin que no estaba acostumbrado a verlos de esa forma, _tan íntima, de forma física más que nada_, los observaba curioso, y cada vez la idea de que eran una linda pareja tomaba más fuerza en su mente.

—Ja ja ja —bufó sarcástica—, ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo atrás ya estaban juntos, no se compara a lo que yo llevo con Will.

Byers debería decirles que pararan, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las extrañas competencias y retos que se hacían, y además, disfrutaba, _solo un poco_, la atención y celos de Mike. _No deberían culparlo, soñó con esto por cuatro años._

—Como sea —atajó Lucas cansado de sus disputas infantiles—, seguro encontrarán la forma de que funcione. Y bueno... Esto era de esperarse.

—¿Qué era de esperarse? —preguntó Will, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

—Que estén juntos —habló con simpleza—, desde antes debí hacerme a la idea, fue demasiado obvio cuando a los ocho años me obligaron a actuar de _padre_ para casarlos.

Will y Mike palidecieron por el vago recuerdo, _y olvidado hasta ese momento_, que les atacó.

—¿Es en serio? —Dustin lucía incrédulo y emocionado a partes iguales.

—Por supuesto, si hubieras llegado antes hubieses sido un testigo.

—A mí me habría gustado ser la que les colocara el lazo y arrojarles arroz —opinó Max imaginándose a los ocho años en una ceremonia de esa magnitud.

—Yo habría llevado a Will del brazo hasta el altar —enunció Eleven entrando al juego.

—Ya fue suficiente —se quejó el de pecas muriendo de vergüenza.

—¿Y se besaron en esa boda? —ignorándolo, Max cuestionó curiosa a Lucas. Amaba molestar a sus amigos.

—Solo en la mejilla —dijo con fingido pesar.

—¡Ya basta! ¡O comenzaré a decirles los detalles sucios del sexo apasionado y alucinante que tuve con Will anoche cuando todos ustedes estaban desvelándose viendo películas! —gruñó colérico y con las orejas pintadas de carmín.

_¡Ugh!_, se escuchó en protesta colectiva.

—¡Mike, mierda! —en cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrirla avergonzado a más no poder.

Ante su reacción todos comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

**[...]**

Esa misma noche, en la habitación de Will, los cuatro chicos se habían instalado para dormir, un poco apretados para el gusto de Lucas y Dustin, y no tanto para el de Mike y Byers.

—Ahora recuerdo esa boda —susurró el de profundos ojos color marrón.

Adormilado, el castaño respondió:

—Olvida ese día, pasó hace mucho... —habló tan bajo, que casi no logra hacerse escuchar.

La expresión de Will era serena, a punto de abandonarse a la inconsciencia. Y Mike no se resistió a rozar sus labios por unos escasos segundos con los de Byers. Al alejarse de nuevo, con sus dedos largos peinó los cabellos, que se sentían suaves y ligeros a su tacto, hacia atrás para despejar su rostro.

—Te dije que te amaba, y no he dejado de hacerlo, y jamás lo haré —musitó cada palabra con el mismo cuidado en que sus dedos se movían en la nuca de Will.

Byers ya no estaba en condiciones de responderle, su expresión pálida contrastaba en la fría y cruda oscuridad. Y solo su pecho subiendo y bajando dulcemente delataba que seguía ahí con él.

—Te amo —declaró con la certeza de que aquello era tan real como su propia existencia—, no me abandones de nuevo —pronunció esta vez con la voz rota, con el temor presente de aquellos días en que Will le fue arrebatado.

Y la respuesta nunca llegó.

Y no importaba ahora, podría repetirle esas mismas palabras hasta el final de sus días.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y leer, espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribir, cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido.

**Author's Note:**

> *Elle: Vendría siendo el diminutivo de Eleven, "El" (en español Ce), pero me gusta más escribirlo como "Elle" y así lo haré.


End file.
